1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to determining a similarity between sequences in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable devices become popular and video sharing sites become more actively used, sharing of images by users has increased. Users may share images, which may be copied, edited, and thus, reproduced, with each other, and each reproduced image becomes an image that is similar, but not identical to, an original image. The similar image may include an image having a resolution that is different from that of the original image, an image to which a border is added due to a size difference from that of the original image, an image obtained by performing image processing such as an increase in a contrast ratio of the original image, an image to which a subtitle or a logo is added, or an image whose number of total frames including same frames are different from that of the original image. If the number of similar images is increased, it may be difficult to determine a similarity between an original image and a similar image, and an unnecessary search result may be provided to a user.